To Honour and Obey
by Alexfan06
Summary: Shows Spashley relationship 7 years later. This is a future fic that may contain references to the show as it is now.
1. Chapter 1

Title – To Honour And Obey

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the character of South of Nowhere. That is solely Tom Lynch.

Pairing - Who else other than Spashley. Maybe others later on.

Rating – PG-13 for now at least.

**Chapter 1**

"Ashley." Spencer calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up."

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." I shout as I make my way out of our room pausing briefly to grab a jacket. As I make my way down the stairs I can see her slowly coming into view. (God, she looks amazing like always. How did I ever get so lucky?)

"I'm ready." I say coming to a stop on the bottom stair. The expression on her face is priceless. Her mouth is slightly open, her baby blue, piercing eyes are open wide and she is staring intensively.

"What?" I say sarcastically because I know what she's gonna say.

"God, you look amazing."

"See I always do when you don't rush me."

"I know, I just don't want to be late." She says as I walk up and wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

"We won't, now come on the cars waiting."

"Wait, what car?" She says obviously clueless but clearly surprised.

"The car I rented so neither of us would have to drive, so we can have a good time."

"You're very thoughtful, but I wasn't planning on drinking."

"Okay, you don't have to, anyway let's go or we are going to be late."

"Sure." Spencer says as I pull her out the door so we can make it to the restaurant on time.

As we walk out the door, Spencer stops dead in her tracks. "You rented a limo."

"Yea what did you think I rented."

"Something like a town car. I never expected this."

"I know that's why I got it. Now come on let's go." I said pulling Spencer's arm and enjoying the surprised look on her face.

When they reach the car, Ashley turns Spencer around facing her and places a light kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I love you."

"Love you to." Spencer says turning around and opening the door to the car.

"Now seriously, can we go?"

Ashley lets out a small laugh. "Anxious much?"

"Oh hush, I'm just excited."

"I know baby, it's very cute."

As they get into the back of the limo. The driver rolls down the middle glass. "All set Miss Davies."

"Yes sir, you know where to go."

"Indeed I do. Have a great time." The driver says right before rolling up the back glass.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, I'm not, It's a surprise."

"Aww, Come on you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but I love the look on your face when I do surprise you."

"And I love your face with any expression." Spencer says, leaning in closer to Ashley who already had her arm around Spencer. Spencer's head then leans down to rest on Ashley's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

7 years.

That's how long it's been since I met the love of my life. It was the same day I realized I loved her and couldn't be without her. We became best friends that day and never looked back.

I didn't tell her that I loved her until a year later. I was too scared to find out what she would say. I didn't realize until I finally got up the courage to tell her that she loved me to. I told her sitting on the beach about 3 months after she told me she thought she like girls. We were in the exact same place as then, under the pier sitting on the sand watching the waves crash against the shore. I remember looking over at her and seeing the setting sun glistening on her face. What an amazing sight that was. We sat there for hours just watching the sun set in the distance. Turns out this became one of my favorite places in the world. It's my place to think and reflect back on my life with Spencer. I finally told her those three magic words that changed my life forever.

"_I love you." I said quietly as she looked at the ground. She quickly turned her head around to look at me._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line." I said, looking at my hands in my lap, hoping she wasn't going to leave me and end our friendship at that point_

"_Why are you telling me this now Ashley?" She questioned me as I looked back at her, not that I wasn't expecting it, I was just surprised that she would ask why._

"_I'm telling you because I'm tired of hiding it. I've known that I did for a long time now but didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to leave, but I can't hold this in anymore Spencer. I'm in love with you and I'm scared that you won't love me back." I said, sighing and looking back at the beach_

"_That's impossible because I do love you Ash. I have for a long time too. I was going to say something but I was scared to."_

_At that moment nothing else mattered in the world. Only the fact that she loved me and I loved her._

I remember smiling more at that moment then I had in my entire life before then. Now I smile all the time because I know I'm the luckiest person in the world to have such an amazing women by my side. I'm not saying we don't have arguments, because we do. I mean what normal couple doesn't. It's just the fact that I can never stay mad at her for very long after those arguments and she knows it to. She always expects me to walk through that door two hours after the fight. I guess that's why she is always standing there waiting on me. The same thing always happens when I throw my coat or whatever it is I seem to have at that time to the side, I immediately wrap her in a hug and apologize for whatever I managed to screw up this time. It's not always my argument but I still have the need to make it better. Then we always spend hours making it up to each other and constantly telling the other how we feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm staring out of the window waiting for us to arrive to our first destination. I can feel Spencer move her head slightly.

"What are you thinking babe?"

"Everything, just sort of reflecting on our life together up until now."

She gets that confused, sad look in her eyes and I know exactly what she's thinking.

"And what our future will be like."

She likes my answer, I can tell by just looking at the cute expression on her face, and the sigh I just heard her let out as she was laying her head back on my shoulder. I don't think she knows I heard it, but I hear everything that women lets slip out of her mouth, even the mumbles when I wake her up so she can get ready for work, even though they are barely audible. I hear the I love you's that she says as I'm walking out the door after a fight.

"Miss Davies, we have arrived." The driver says as he is rolling down the middle glass in the black limo.

"Thank you, John." I say as I feel Spencer lift her head off of my shoulder.

"Where are we?" Spencer asks looking at me questioningly.

"You'll see in a minute babe. Ready to go"

"Whenever you are." I saw as I hear the door open up and preparing myself to step out of the limo. As I get out and look up, I immediately remember the first time Spencer and I came here together. It was one night back when we were in high school. It was also the one night of the year that my dad actually spent with me. Surprisingly enough it was also the night after the first time we were together. Sadly it was the night my father was killed in a car crash.

Here we are on the strip heading up to my second favorite place. A roof-top restaurant called the High-rise.

I reach my hand out to help Spencer out of the limo, knowing that she will know where we are immediately after she steps out. Even after my dad died we still carried out the tradition or coming here every year on the same night. Tonight is that night. Our seven year anniversary. Well technically last night was, but we both agree that tonight is the night we will celebrate on.

She steps out of the limo and I hear her gasp, although I'm not sure why, because she should have known we were coming here. Eating at the restaurant was not the surprise, the surprise comes later.

I intertwine our fingers and we start heading toward the front door of the building.

As we walk into the building and to the elevator, I can tell Spencer is noticing something a little strange about being here. Actually it's not strange it's just that there is no one here. That's because I bought out the entire building for the night. I know I went a little overboard but tonight is special and I want us to be able to remember it without all the people here. I know the wait staff will be here but that's the only exception to my private dinner with Spencer. I mean how else are we supposed to get our food, although I'm not sure ill be eating much.

"You're thinking too much." Spencer says, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"I know I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright, now look the elevator is here." I hear Spencer say as she pulls lightly on my arm while going into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ride up the elevator is really long, mostly because I'm nervous about tonight. I'm not usually nervous around Spencer, but tonight is different. Tonight is the night I take a huge step away from everything I've known. I realize being with Spencer for seven years is already a really big step, but I feel the need to take the relationship to the next level. Tonight I let go of all my fears of commitment and show her how I really feel. I'm not saying I haven't showed her, because I have over and over again for, yeah I'll say it again the last seven years. Wow, that's a really long time.

"Honey, what's wrong? Your not talking very much tonight." Spencer says, squeezing my hand, getting my attention.

"I'm sorry baby. Nothing's wrong. Just still have a lot on my mind."

"We can go back home and do this another time if you want to."

"No." I can tell I said that a little to quickly just by the questioning look on her face. I'm still trying to figure out if she suspects anything. I have been a little distant these past couple of days. I've just been trying to get everything ready for tonight. I haven't meant to seem distant I just want everything to go perfect. Tonight is the most important night of our lives, but I'm not sure she realizes that. Ok, so maybe it won't be the most important day in our lives, but its pretty damn close to the top.

"Alright, then." She says while we are stepping out of the elevator.

"Miss Davis, Miss Carlin, right this way please." The hostess greets on our way to the desk.

"Thank you." I say still holding onto Spencer's hand and walking behind the hostess. I know where he's leading us. Right to the exact same table I request every year. The same table Spencer and my dad met at that first night and the same table we eat at every year. The table is right near the edge of the building and you can look down and see the strip at this particular table. There are tables lined up against the same wall but still after all these years I like to sit at this same table.

Finally we reach the table and I see the hostess pulling out the chair for Spencer. I know she thinks I'm off tonight but I'm still fucking nervous as hell. I have to calm myself down before she expects something. This night has to be perfect.

"Everything is always so good here. What are you getting babe?" Spencer asks me as I stare at the menu.

"I'm thinking about getting the De Baboli this time. How about you?"

"I think I might just try the same thing." Just as Spencer says that the waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello, My name is Jeff and I'll be your server tonight.

Just as Jeff says that, the bottle of White Wine I ordered when Spencer was in the shower arrived. I look over at Spencer when I realized that I had been looking at the bottle of wine. Just as I look over, I see Spencer's face light up. White Wine has always been Spencer's favorite. I honestly don't like the stuff, but tonight is special so I will tolerate it.

"You ordered that for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart." I say reaching over to take Spencer's hand and staring into those baby blue eyes I can never get enough of.

"Thank you Ash." I hear her say as the other guy pours us each a glass. He has on a nametag, but I'm to busy concentrating on the moment to look at it.

I continue to look in her eyes as my mind keeps thinking about when the perfect time to ask is. Just then Jeff decides to clear his throat and bring us both out of the moment.

"What can I get for you tonight ladies?" He says as I glance up at him rolling my eyes slightly, all the while thinking about how much his tip is going to be reduced.

As I'm about to speak up to place the order I feel Spencer squeeze my hand. I turn my attention back to her as she tells Jeff exactly what we want. After he writes it down and walks away to give the order to the chef, I see Spencer look back and me and I smile at her.

"Wow you look amazing tonight Spence." I say as I see the redness in her checks rise. After seven years I still can make her blush, with just a few simple words. Our dinner arrives and the entire dinner is overwhelmed by small talk of how the week has gone for each of us. We see each other every day but one of use is always really tired. I'm a music producer so I spend most of my time in the studio. I'm going to admit it does put a strain on our relationship but we get through it because we love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After dinner is over and I still haven't asked that oh so important question I've been waiting to ask for over a month now.

I remember the day I picked out the engagement ring I'm presenting her with tonight.

"Kyla come on and stop staring at that guy's ass. I need your help." I say trying to pull Kyla toward the jewelry store.

"Why do you need my help?" She says, finally following me so I didn't have to drag her by the arm the entire way. I actually don't need her help I only brought her along so she could feel useful. I told her I was proposing to Spencer about two weeks ago but that's a story I'll get into another time. I swear I think the girl was more excited than me. She insisted on helping somehow so I brought her with me though I'm not actually going to let her help me pick out the ring. I've been searching the entire west coast for the perfect ring and the only store that has it is this one. Friedman's Jewlers which is the only store that can make a rind to your specifications. I don't want Spencer to know I'm here, so It's 3 in the afternoon. She is at work even though I told her she never needed to. In case your wondering Spencer is one of the top divorce lawyers in the country. We did go to separate colleges. That was the hardest 4 years of my life. I finally get Kyla into the store. You know those five year old kids that run into the store and want every little toy on the shelf. That's Kyla except with men. The girl needs to get laid.

As I'm walking back to the section I need to go to a guy named Kevin walks right in my path.

"How can I help you today ladies?" He says. I just roll my eyes and step around him. I'm not usually a bitch but I'm a woman on a mission. I have to make it home before Spencer get's there. I turn around before I get to the counter to see Kyla doing that stupid grin she does when she's attracted to someone. That grin doesn't leave her face often. I turn back around when I see Kyla doing her 'haha I'm flirting' laugh. It's kind of funny because it's her nervous laugh to. I scan the engagement ring case. I know exactly which ring I'm looking for. I saw it online, surprisingly after clicking on the picture of another ring. The one came up on the bottom of that page and I knew it was perfect. My face lights up as I see the ring in the corner. It's not an extravagant ring, but it's not simple either. It's just like Spencer, perfectly content on being in the middle.

I life my head up to look for someone to help me out, after I realize I'm staring at the ring. I have a tendency to stare at the things I like.

I see an attractive brunette walk up to the other side of the counter.

"Hello." She says to me after stopping right in front of me.

"Hi." I say slightly under my breath.

"How can I help you this afternoon?" Michelle says, or at least that's what the name on her name tag states.

"I want to look at that ring right there." I say pointing to the ring.

"Wow not many people ask to see this one. I'm not sure why it's a beautiful engagement ring."

"Yes it is. I saw it on your website." I say as I glance back at Kyla who has now migrated over to the necklace case with Kevin. Oh no she's going to spend a lot of money there.

"She's a very lucky lady and very pretty to." Michelle says to me while handing me the ring.

"Yes she is, wait how do you know…" I say glancing up at Michelle and notice that she's looking over at Kyla. "Oh no no no, that's no my girlfriend, that's my sister." I say chuckling slightly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I thought that because she was here with you she was your girlfriend. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, but my girlfriend is still really pretty."

"She must be to be dating you." She say's and I realize she's flirting with me.

"Um, What size is this ring." I ask, handing the ring back to her."

"It's a size seven."

"Perfect I'll take that exact ring." I say.

"Alright I will be right back." Michelle says heading to the back.

I turn around again and browse the cases around me as I wait for Michelle to get back with the ring.

"Alright here you go. Would you like to set up a payment plan?"

"No I'll pay for it all now."

"I see someone's been planning." I hear her say.

"Sorta, but not really though." I'm guessing that she doesn't have any idea who I am or who my father was.

"I see. Your total comes to 1700 dollars." She says as I hand her my debit card. I wait patiently for the receipt and after she hands it to me I say thank you and turn and walk away.

"Have a good day miss." I hear Michelle call after me.

I flip my hand up so she knows I heard her and head toward Kyla who I see just handed Kevin a piece of paper.

"Let's go Kyla." I say as I get up next to her.

"I guess I'll see you later Kevin. Hope you call me sometime." Kyla says to Kevin, then winks and turns to head out the door. She is really trying too hard. We made it out of the store then Kyla snatches the bag from me.

"I want to see." Kyla says hurrying to get into the bag.

"Oh my god Ash, It's beautiful." Kyla exclaims with her mouth still sagging a little.

"Just like Spencer." I say not meaning to say it out loud.

"I'm glad you found the one Ash. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Ky."

We have make it down to the limo and I feel Spencer's hand on my side squeezing slightly.

"You really need to stop thinking so much."

"I know babe I'm sorry." I say turning her slightly to face me. "This thought just won't leave me alone.

"Well why don't you tell me what it is then maybe you won't keep thinking about it."

"I will later I promise." I say leaning up and placing a small kiss on Spencer's lips. "Now let's go on to our next destination."

"And just where would that be?" I hear Spencer ask. She's trying to be sneaky but It's not going to work.

"You'll see, but it's still a surprise so you can't find out yet."

"Alright." Spencer says pouting slightly as we get into the back of the limo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We have almost arrived at our second destination. I'm almost certain the final one will be home.

"Miss Davies, we have arrived."

"Thank you very much." I politely reply as he exits the car to open our door. Spencer is the first one out of the car (she's closest to the door). Spencer did end up having a glass of wine at the restaurant. I had four. Alcoholic much? Nah I'm just nervous. The time has almost come for me to ask the question.

I grab Spencer's hand and we start walking toward the sand. Yes we are at the beach. I didn't think it would be right to break our tradition.

Everything important always happens at the beach. From the time she told me she liked girls to our first kiss, the day I told her I loved her and that night we made love for the first time. We opened our college acceptance letters here and we told the other our decision we made. Although on that day I planned to follow her wherever she went, but when she said she had been accepted into Yale and that's where she was going, my heart broke.

We both applied for the exact same colleges, but there was only one I didn't get into to and she did. I never really expected to get in though. I didn't do that well in high school and Spence excelled. I wouldn't have applied but Spence asked me to and I didn't want to let her down. I was in shock that after everything that's where she decided to go. Yale was the one letter I didn't open in front of her. I was scared it would disappoint when I didn't get in, so that day on the sand I told her my decision was to go to USC. I saw the tears in her eyes when I told her that. I immediately reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine we'll get through this."

"Why did you pick USC?" She says pulling back and looking in my eyes and resting her forehead on mine."

"It's one of the best music schools in the country."

"I just, I thought." Spencer says, choking up.

"I just thought you would follow me anywhere." God this girl knows me.

"I was but…"

"But what Ashley?" Oh fuck she's pissed now, she never uses my full first name.

"I didn't get into Yale, is that what you want to hear, huh Spencer. Do you want to hear that your girlfriend is stupid that I didn't even get waitlisted, I got rejected Spencer." I yelled at her. I normally won't yell and I don't know why I am now, I just am. I was crying by then because I know that this long distance relationship may not work.

"I didn't think I would get in." I said calming myself down but still having tears running down my face.

"I only applied to make you happy."

"But why didn't you apply to some of the smaller schools around Connecticut."

"Spence, I was going to but I know how busy you're going to be and I don't want to get in the way of that. Your dream is to become a lawyer so go chase your dream. I'll visit when you can come back for holidays or I will come there."

We can talk on the phone or the internet. "Spence, we will make it through this and I will be waiting for you when you get back. This is going to work. I can't hold you back from your dream, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." I was trying not to cry when I said that although a part of me was dying inside.

"Alright, but I want to talk to you everyday no matter what." Spence says stepping back into my arms and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think I can manage that. We will have to set a time to talk everyday because of the four hour time zone difference."

"Yeah we will do that when we find out what our schedules are but we still have the rest of this school year and the entire summer to be together so let's make the most of it."

"Alright sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you to."

We have walked down part of the beach and are almost at the pier. Our spot is not directly under the pier , it's about 40 yards from it.

As we get to our spot I stop and lightly pull on Spence's arm to get her to turn toward me.

"I thought we were going to our usual spot?" Spencer asked me.

"We are at our usual spot, well not really at the usual but the most important spot?"

"What do you mean?" It's funny how I remember this and she doesn't. Normally she is the one that remembers everything. She reminds me of all the dates (Birthdays, Anniversary's) that are coming up and also points out places where important things happen. That's why I'm surprised she doesn't remember this spot.

"Spence, everything that has any importance in our life has happened here." I say noticing she's still confused. How the hell is this happening?

"We had our first kiss here, I told you I loved you here and it's also the place where we first made love."

"How did I not remember that?"

"I'm not sure but it's ok, because I remembered." Hoping at least for the moment she doesn't see what's happening.

"Spence. Let me talk for a minute or else I might never get this out." I say as I notice she was about to talk. I look at her questioningly and she just nods her head. I take a deep breath and go for it.

"Spencer, we have been together for a long time. Seven years to be exact and honey those seven years have been amazing. We have been through a lot together and with each obstacle we have grown stronger. Most people fall out of love after a while but I have only fallen harder. Spence, you are my life and I never want to spend a day without you on it. You make me be the better person I knew I could be all along. I would be nothing without you. I know that it's taken me a while to realize this but I want to know if you…" I say trailing off and then letting go of her right hand, reaching into my pocket and pulling that little black velvet box out right before dropping down to one knee. I got to do this right don't I? As I'm dropping down I can see the moonlight shining on us and I see the sparkle in Spencer's eyes which usually means she's about to cry. I take another deep breath and pray that I get this out right.

"Spencer Carlin, Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I can see the surprised look on her face but I can also see the tears running down her cheeks. I know she's surprised because she never thought I would do this. Hell, I'm even surprised at myself. Spencer knows I've always been hers but I've never been one to commit all together. I would never cheat on Spencer, I just don't have the desire to. She's the only person I will ever need. Most people search their entire lives for that special someone, the person that makes life worth living. The person you wake up thinking about, the one you get to wake up even though they are very grumpy and how the instant they see you there all of their grumpiness fades away. It's the way that every moment of the day is filled with thoughts of that special someone. It's just love, pure and true love. I was lucky enough to find her at 16. She was the cute innocent blonde from Ohio who moved to the big city of LA and didn't know what she was coming into. I was immediately attracted to her. I'm not one for believing in love at first sight but I would say it would have came pretty damn close. Our life hasn't been easy by any means but we're still together and I'm still as much in love with her as the first day I met her. She's my everything that's the only way to describe it.

I'm still kneeling on the ground waiting for her to say something. She's speechless hell I would be too if someone popped this on me. I've been planning this for a while. Her parents knew I was planning this tonight.

I asked Mr. C about a month ago. He immediately said yes but he has always liked me. I could be the social worker taking pity on the lost girl but somehow I think it's different. Mr. C is pretty much like my own father. But before long I guess he will be depending on what Spencer says tonight. Spencer and I talked about marriage before but only once it hasn't been brought up since then. We were on the phone while Spencer was at Yale during her junior year. We had our ups and downs while she was there but we are still together and as much in love as the first day we met.

"Ash? I was wondering something because we never really talked about this before."

"What is it Spence? You know we can talk about anything."

"Well ok. I was wondering what you thought about marriage." She said only whispering the last word so I barely heard her.

"What was that Spence I barely heard you?"

"Marriage Ash, what are your thoughts on it?"

"Oh um I think that marriage can be a good thing but only if you found that special someone. Don't get me wrong Spence I love you more than anything it's just I see my parents marriage and how it was I just don't want to jump into something like that."

"So basically you're saying you don't want to get married ever."

"Well maybe not ever but not in the near future."

"Oh" I hear Spencer say but I am silently praying she doesn't leave me for someone who will marry her. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I hope she's not crying.

"Spence?"

"I'm sorry Ash but I have to get off here and do some homework." She says as I notice her voice is cracking.

"Alright sweetie I love you."

"Love you to Ash bye."

"Bye." I barely got out when before she hangs up the phone.

That was the only time that subject was brought up. I would like to say she got over that pretty quick but she didn't. For the next week or so she kept our conversations short and I could tell she was angry. Being me I surprised her with a visit and a promise ring. We've had our fights and still do but I still love her more than anything.

As I come back out of my flashback I can see tears running down her face and she is still looking at me. I'm not sure she has looked at the ring fully yet.

"Yes Yes Yes of course Ashley I will marry you." I hear her say breaking me out of my thoughts again but not before I think of how I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
